


Not Me (Satan x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Some fun sexy times in the kitchen with satan
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 48





	Not Me (Satan x F!Reader)

“Rrrrr…” he growled into your ear, squeezing your hips from behind as you tried to finish decorating the cupcakes for Valentine’s day. Your laugh bounced off the walls in the kitchen and right back into his ear, making him smile and rest his head on your shoulder. “Satan… you’re distracting me. Why don’t you go read or something?” Truthfully, he had tried. As a matter of fact, his book was laying right behind him, waiting to be opened again, but he was feeling particularly needy today and really had the urge to get you whenever he could. His hands slid up your outer thighs before coming around and rubbing over the front of them, “distracting you? I would never do such a thing…” you rolled your eyes, still smiling while you tried and fixed the icing on the rose you were trying to create. Really, he was being a little extra today, but it made you laugh and gave you at least a little bit of fun in life right now, no matter how many times you already had to pause your decorating.

“Hey!” you gasped out in shock, watching him move the finished rose off of the cupcake and into his mouth. You quickly turned in his embrace, watching him lift his head with a smirk while he licked his finger clean, “hm… delicious…. You know what would make it better?” Shock was still evident on your face and you turned back around to pick up the icing again, “yeah, I do. This.” before smearing it on his face. This time it was his face which twisted into one of shock, looking at you, but that didn’t last long, his smirk returning before you knew it, “oh yeah? I still think you could make it better.” You raised an eyebrow at him, knowing better than to trust him in these situations, and you were right. He grabbed the back of your head and pushed your face against his, your heads butting together which made you groan, before his lips found yours and kissed you. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, the icing that was still on your hand now getting all rubbed into his blond hair as you deepened the kiss, letting your tongue slide over his lips to taste some of it, “you’re right… it does taste better.” He growled again, playfully, before moving his hands down to your thighs and lifting you up, setting you on the counter. A few of the cupcakes got squished, but who cares, he could make you new ones later. You pulled back from him, looking at his dirty face and now his dirty hair, too, laughing loudly. “Oh my… aren’t you looking very appetizing…” his lips pursed out, turning his head to kiss up and down your neck, “mhm… you’re the one who’s making me so hungrily…” his voice dropped a bit, talking right into your ear before his teeth grabbed a hold of your earlobe and nibbled on it gently. “Me? I didn’t do anything.” Oh, so you were playing his cards now. 

He grabbed some of the icing from behind you, smearing it all over your clothed chest, “whoops… my hand slipped… guess I will have to clean that up.” “S-Satan…!” you knew exactly what he’s about to do, but you didn’t have time to stop him, his tongue already licking over your clothes and you swore it was extra wet now, making sure to leak onto your skin. You pushed his head closer, tangling your hands in his hair and getting even more icing stuck in it. “You look like a rainbow now, Satan..” He pulled back, kissing you again before moving his hands to your waistband, roughly pulling your pants down to your ankles, “at least my insides won’t be decorated, like yours.” You looked at him quizzically, feeling your panties be ripped off before he put a big chunk of icing on your heat, “oh no… whatever will I do…” the mock in his voice didn’t change the fact that you were laughing, watching him get down to his knees and wink up at you, “You don’t mind if I got a pre-Valentine’s taste, do you?” You couldn’t stop him even if you wanted to. 

His tongue came out to lick over your folds, humming when the icing touched his tongue, his eyes trained on yours with mischief. You quickly covered your mouth, your other hand trying to push him closer, “there you go again… trying to pretend you're not so needy, but in reality..” His mouth opened up to latch onto your core, his tongue circling your clit as he mumbled against your heat, “you’re already soaked and silently begging me to just fuck you.” God, yes. You groaned just at the thought, his words and the tone he used were just right to get you even more riled up. Your hips rolled against his tongue, silently begging for more, but he wouldn’t have it, licking off the rest of the icing and leaning back instead, licking over his lips. His eyes met yours in a grin before he pushed himself back up; what a tease. 

But that doesn’t mean you didn’t see the growing bulge in his pants and you were quick to wrap your legs around his waist and push him up against your core, your hand coming down to palm him through his pants, rubbing hard, “Fuck me, Satan. Right here, right now.” You really didn’t have to tell him twice, but even with the rubbing to his now aching dick, he still found time to lean into your ear and tease you a little more, “Who’s needy now, kitten? You want me…” he breathed out against your ear, moving his hand back down to rub between your folds as well as he chuckled, his voice ringing inside your head, “.. to fuck you in this kitchen, on this countertop…” his head pulled back, leaning in so he can brush his lips over yours, moving back every time you tried to kiss him, “... where everyone can see?” Your heels dug into his back, pushing him against you harshly as your lips smashed against his, his words and voice driving you even more crazy. 

“Yes, Satan, fuck me…!” Your hands moved from his bulge to unbuckle his pants, opening them just far enough to pull his cock out and give him a few strokes. He growled against, biting and nibbling against your lips, all actions which were sent straight to your aching core. His tip brushed between your holds, your hands moving to rub his tip between you before you leaned back a bit, poking it at your entrance. “So eager…” another mock, but you didn’t care. He took his cock from your hands, moving you closer to the edge of the counter before pushing in, groaning at the tightness of your cunt and the way it wrapped around him. 

His head fell against your shoulder as he began to thrust, slow and hard at first, making sure you could feel his hips connecting with yours with every thrust, “Satan, stop teasing…” He growled again, moving his head back just far enough so he could talk right into your ear, “and here I am being nice… but all my kitten wants is to be fucked….!” His hips snap forward hard, his pace speeding up. He was just messing with you, of course; it’d be a lie if he said that he didn’t want to fuck you just as badly. His hands moved underneath your thighs, lifting you off the counter, bouncing you on his cock instead. 

Your moans filled the kitchen, your arms and legs wrapping tightly around him so you wouldn’t fall. “You like the thrill… the idea of getting caught at any moment… but even if we did, it wouldn’t matter to you… you’d still want me to finish.” You grinned, groaning out and letting your head roll back, eyes closed, “you know me so well…” his words had you clenching around him, almost as if you were begging him to make that scenario come true. “Of course… you’re mine after all..” his voice dropped at the last part, his body moving quickly to push you up against the stone wall and fuck you against it, his hips moving up to fill you over and over again. Something about that possessive ‘mine’ had you almost cry out, but you quickly swallowed it, letting the tingle run through your body instead. 

“Harder, Satan…” he chuckled, leaning up a bit to lick some icing of your cheek before his lips moved back to your neck, licking over it, “why? So everyone can hear that you’re mine?” He bit down on your neck, sucking harshly to leave a deep red mark on your skin, his heavy thrusts pushing you hard against the wall behind you, “yes… let them know…” Oh, he wanted to. His hips snapped forward again, crashing into yours, as he continues to pound, his balls slapping up against you from the sheer force. Your nails dug into his clothed back, your mouth falling out in an actual cry, “fill me, Satan…!” 

Your hand moved down to rub over your clit, your other hand still digging into his back, “S-Satan..!” You breathed out his name, clenching around him again as spurts of his seed started to shoot out, “I’ll paint you better… than that damn icing…” His lips found yours again, hungrily kissing at them while his tongue sloppily battled with yours. His thrusts never faltered as he released inside of you, still going hard and pushing you roughly against the wall while gravity kept you bouncing on his cock. Loud moans escaped you as you pushed yourself over the edge, too, clenching and pulsing around him as his seed got planted inside, “Good girl… suck me dry…” he moaned out, the feeling of your walls around him almost too much, “yes…” His own head fell back as he stilled, letting out a long groan as he finished, feeling your walls slowly calm down.

He let you down slowly, moaning softly when he felt his cock slide out of you, still rock hard, “hm… better suit up…” he doesn’t like seeing his cum dripping out of you, quickly leaning down to pull your pants back up. You whined softly, leaning against him for support, your legs kind of wobbly from being fucked so roughly, but that’s what you wanted. “Should we… Should I bother finishing the cupcakes?” He looked at you like you were Mammon; stupid, before laughing and tugging himself back in his pants, “you’re not serious right?” Well… kinda, yeah… You didn’t have time to respond before he picked you up and threw you over his shoulders, “we’re not done yet. I got a couple more fights in me, kitten, and you’re going to live through all of them.” 


End file.
